Express this number in scientific notation. $92{,}620{,}000$
Answer: There are $\exponentColor{7}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{9}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $92{,}620{,}000 = \leadingColor{9}.262 \times 10^{\exponentColor{7}}$